Phoenix Force
The Phoenix Force is a cosmic entity. Powers and Abilities The Phoenix Force is one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe, possessing the unlimited power to create and destroy anything and everything. It has been stated to be an Extinction-Level Threat by Quicksilver and an Omega-Level Threat by Mister Fantastic. Future Life-Force Tap: The Phoenix Force can tap into the energy provided by life-force reserved for future generations, thus denying them existence. The Phoenix Force possesses limitless cosmic energy. With or without a host, it is one of the most powerful entities in the universe, capable of existing in any plane, timeline, or dimensional existence. *''Concussive Force Blasts:'' The Phoenix Force can wield this energy to project beams of immense concussive force that is powerful enough to destroy whole planetary bodies. *''Quantum Singularity:'' The Phoenix Force can transmigrate throughout time and space by folding its energy back into itself causing it to collapse akin to a black hole. It then reforms itself upon reaching its destination, much like the Phoenix of ancient myths. *''Energy Absorption:'' It can directly absorb, manipulate, and fully control any type of energy such as Cyclops' optic blasts or the entire energy of a star, black hole, or even a whole galaxy. Jean Grey, as the "One True Phoenix", was shownto be able to activate and deactivate the mutations of other's with just the use of her psychic abilities. *''Life-Force Control:'' The Phoenix Force can control and manipulate life and death itself. As such, it can take the life energy from soemthing, rendering it dead, or vice versa. *''Psionic Nexus:'' As the nexus of all psionic energy throughout the cosmos, the host attains nigh-infinitely powerful mental abilities, including telepathy, empathy, and telekinesis. The Phoenix Force often seeks out hosts who already have psionic abilities. When bonded with a host, the Phoenix Force vastly strengthens and amplifies all of their superhuman mutant powers and abilities to immeasurable and innumerable power levels that have been shown to be near unlimited. *''Matter Transmutation:'' It can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level. *''Cosmic Teleportation:'' It can teleport others across vast distances, such as to another planet or galaxy, and the vast vacuum of space itself or even an entire timeline altogether. *''Disintegration Waves:'' It can consume and remove a near infinite amount of molecules per second. *''Resurrection Force:'' It can resurrect anyone it wishes with its near infinite powers as it is the embodiment of life and death itself. It could also bring itself back as well as its host. Immortality: The Phoenix Force is immortal and indestructible. It can't die or be destroyed. It was once said to be destroyed, but, as it has happened many times, the entity never truly died. It forms itself in a cosmic egg in the White Hot Room and stays in there until it is ready to come out. Some hosts get true immortality but others get it from never aging or needing food, water, and oxygen to breathe and, if they were killed, the Phoenix Force would bring them back to life. Cosmic Pyrokinesis: It can create cosmic flames under any conditions, even the impossible ones, such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and they burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products, such as ash. It has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what it wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. It is unclear whether these flames are an extension of its powerful psionic abilities or a literal punctuation to its purpose to burn away what doesn't work. Temporal Manipulation: The Phoenix Force can manipulate the past, present, and future across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect its actions will have. It may be the case that time as a concept doesn't apply to the White Hot room. It has only been shown when Jean Grey, as the White Phoenix of the Crown, held her universe in the palm of her hands, possessing the infinite power to write what she would as the "One True Phoenix" in any timeline, using to save her timeline from becoming a horrible future, altering the memories of everyone in reality itself in the process. Existence Mastery: It possesses total control over the entire existence as shown by The White Phoenix of the Crown. It can bring anything into existence, freely manipulate all existing things, and return them to nothingness when their purpose is extinguished. Category:Characters Category:Entities Category:Life-Force Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Telepathy Category:Empathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Transmutation Category:Teleportation Category:Disintegration Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Resurrection Category:Immortality Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Temporal Manipulation Category:Existence Mastery Category:Conjuration